Smurfs: The Devereaux Story
'''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story '''is a 2D alternate universe series created by StormieCreater. It stars a younger Smurfette named Eska (nicknamed Ditzy by some Smurfs) and her closest friends as they have crazy adventures around Smurf Village and fight against the evil Gargamel. A subplot of the series also focuses on Peewit and Johan. The plot however is unknown. Characters Main * Eska Devereaux, a.k.a Ditzy Smurfette * Spiro Smurf * Felipe D' Smurfayette * Britze Smurfette * Benny Smurf * Bash Smurf Secondary Main * Papa Smurf * Smurfette * Clumsy * Hefty Smurf * Brainy Smurf * Gutsy Smurf Supporting Characters * Eccentric Smurf * Glacia Smurfette * Vanity Smurf * Handy Smurf * Grouchy Smurf * Mona Smurfette (Neutral) Minor (but still supporting) * Greedy Smurf * Baker Smurf * Jokey Smurf * Painter Smurf * Poet Smurf * Lazy Smurf * Tailor Smurf * Reporter Smurf * Farmer Smurf * Enamored Smurf * Various Other Smurfs Peewit and Johan Subplot Cast * Johan * Peewit * Princess Savina * Julia * King Audric Antagonists * Gargamel * Azrael * Red Smurfs Stories Season 1 # Time for Adventure! -- Eska decides to hike outside of the Smurf Village with her friends, unknown to what Gargamel was planning. # The Observing Begins-- Peewit and Johan have their first mission to go and scout out suspicious activity set by Gargamel. # The Love Hug-- When Eska realizes that not every Smurf likes being hugged on Hug-A-Smurf Day, she devises a plan to get them into the Hug-A-Smurf spirit. Only, that part would be harder than she thought. # The Ransom Of Red Smurf- Bucky and Underbite kidnap Eska and refuse to give her back unless the location of Smurf Village is revealed. # Painter's Class- Painter decides to host a painting class for anyone who wants to join. # Support Group Struggles- After receiving a doctor's note to not do any stunts, head-injured Eska joins a support group as a hobby. # Rogue on the Run- Peewit, Johan, and Julia try to figure out the mysterious identity of a rogue running around and doing their jobs. # Lovin' on Britze- Britze is suddenly the object of every Smurf's affection when she gets a drop of Gargamel's love spell. # House of the Insane Smurf- While giving out cookies, Eska and Spiro cross paths with an unusual house. # Life of a Fry Cook- Eccentric Smurf's life as a fry cook for Baker is about to change when he is given a risky task. # Benny's Origins- Eska and her friends try to figure out why Benny is different from the rest of the Smurfs. # Planted in Time- After a small accident on spilling some of Papa chemicals on a seedling, Eska discovers that this drastically changes the future when she visits one year later. # Silver- Eska befriends a baby mouse when it gets separated from its family. # My Special Smurfette- Enamored shows his love for Smurfette by making dolls of her, but it goes terribly wrong. # She Was Worth Carving For- Peewit tries to hide a carving that could reveal his feelings for Julia. # Vanity's Smurfy Companion- Vanity asks Britze for help when he enters a True Beauty contest to win a golden mirror. # Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure- After getting his feelings hurt, Clumsy runs away to find something to win his friends back. # The Fashion Squad- Pending... # Trails of Malevolence- Pending... # Red All Over- Pending... # As the Hours Pass By (Season Finale)- Pending... Mini-Stories * Prank War! * A Smurf's Favorite Thing: With Reporter Smurf * The Lifestyle of Eska: With Reporter Smurf * Get the Point? Category:By StormieCreater Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story